Various forms of articles of manufacture are produced from rod-like stock and many of these articles comprise irregularly shaped rod members of different designs. Although various structures heretofore have been provided for bending rod-like members into articles of manufacture, most of these previously known structures are not capable of substantially infinite adjustment and ready adjustment to accomplish slight changes in sizes. Accordingly, a need exists for a rod bending apparatus which is substantially infinitely adjustable within a given range and which may be readily adjusted to effect changes in sizes of the articles to be manufactured thereby.
Examples of various forms of previously known devices for bending rod-like materials as well as other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 133,773, 222,182, 337,113, 2,533,470 and 3,992,921.